The Moon Meets the Sun
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Prince Eugene meets Princess Rapunzel for the first time at her christening. Seeing her as nothing but a giggling infant who can't help but play with his nose, he thinks of her as just a annoyance. Until they get older and a friendship blossoms into something more.
1. Prologue

The Moon Meets the Sun

Summary: Prince Eugene meets Princess Rapunzel for the first time at her christening. Seeing her as nothing but a giggling infant who can't help but play with his nose, he thinks of her as just a annoyance. Until they get older and a friendship blossoms into something more.

*Universe where none of the movie/show events happened.

Prolouge

Long ago both a sun drop and a moon drop were given to earth from heaven. However the moon drop was dangerous so nobody messed with it in the fear of the destruction it would cause. Unlike it's destructive opposite, the sun drop healed the sick and injured only to be harvested by a greedy woman named Mother Gothel who wanted it for herself.

Centuries passed and five years after the birth of Prince Eugene in the dark kingdom or Moonshine as people called it, the kingdom of Corna was facing their own heartache. Queen Arianna was very sick. Fearing of losing his beloved and his first born, King Frederick had sent out his guards to find the sun drop.

And they did, resulting in a baby girl being born. The giggling infant loved her parents so and to celebrate her birth, Ariana and Frederick had lit a lantern into the sky. For the moment, everything was perfect.

And it almost ended but Frederick had stayed up to watch his wife and child sleep, hearing singing and a bright glow from his daughter's hair, seeing Mother Gothel, who was thought of as dead by this time, change from elderly to young again.

"Step away from my daughter!" He shouted, taking the infant from her cradle and stroked her hair.

Mothel Gothel refused, insisting that his little girl was the sun drop and tried to grab for the child.

The infant's wails of terror alerted the guards and Mother Gothel was arrested on the spot. Frederick calmed down his daughter by stroking her hair, telling her that she was the sun drop. Well her hair was.

Being an infant, she didn't understand what he meant but relaxed in his arms. The woman that tried to take her would never be near her again.

Before her execution four days after the infant's birth, Mother Gothel had been forced to sing the song she had sung the night she had unsuccessfully attempted to kidnap the unarmed princess as Ariana was alarmed at her daughter's glowing hair before smiling softly at Frederick.

Their little girl had a gift. A great gift that they would make sure that nobody took advantage of for their own benefits ever again.

And with such a gift, the king and queen crowned their baby girl with the name Rapunzel who stuck her foot in her mouth to nibble on happily in agreement.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Rapunzel was only five days old when she'd met her Auntie Willow. The presence of the woman at first had made her wail until seeing a green frog.

Or chameleon as Arianna called it. Such an unusual stuffed animal but the little girl seemed to show it affection by sticking its tail in her mouth.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" Willow cooed, stroking her hair.

"Willow, she doesn't like that. Leave Rapunzel be," Arianna said. Her slight frown turned into a smile. "I'm glad you could came."

"So am I. Wouldn't miss little Punzel's christening for the world!"

"Punzel?"

"Adorable isn't it?" Willow asked. She smiled, turning to her sister. "She has your eyes Ari though it's the hair that baffles me."

"Well it's part of her being the sun drop," Arianna sighed, fiddling with her hands. "Frederick and I are just worried that someone will take advantage of her one day. I could ask Agnarr about what to do but he's struggling with his daughter having ice magic. At least I don't have to worry about Rapunzel harming someone but—"

"Your highness, Cassandra wanted to know if she could see Rapunzel," the captain of the guard interrupted, his four-year-old adopted daughter behind him. "But if she's asleep, we'll leave."

Arianna glanced towards Rapunzel who happily soaked the stuffed chameleon's tail with her drool.

"She can. Rapunzel's still sensitivitie to loud noise so Cassandra will have to be careful."

With a small cheer from the four-year-old, the queen of Corona watched the child run towards her daughter as Willow smiled at the sight.

Not even a month old and already her niece had a friend.

…

Who cared about babies anyway? All they did was burp and drool and everything else that a baby did.

Or at least that's what Eugene thought, grumbling as Edmund snatched the present he'd been looking at for the last hour and started to wrap it.

"The princess will only drool on it!" The five-year-old grumbled. "Why can't I have the bear?"

"You have enough toys than you know what to do with," Edmund answered simply. "Besides, every kingdom had been invited to attend."

"But some de..de… They didn't want to go. Why can't we? I'd rather stay here with you and Mommy than go to a new kingdom."

"Eugene, you'll have fun," the queen of Moonshine promised with a smile. "And we'll be going with you so you won't be alone."

Eugene was unsure but loved his mother enough not to argue. Corona was only a day away from Moonshine.

And maybe if he was lucky, the infant princess would just be asleep the entire time so he wouldn't be able to have a conversation with the baby.

After all how could you talk to someone when they couldn't speak back?


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Rapunzel was rarely a crier. Unless she was needing attention, she was the happiest baby anyone had ever seen.

Cassandra would usually play guard while Airanna and Frederick went out to the castle gates to greet whoever was at the docks.

That left Rapunzel cooing in confusion until Cassandra would swing a toy lantern in front of her face, her green eyes becoming fascinated by the toy to where she'd forgotten about her parents until they came back.

With children and their parents to meet her.

Prince Roland and Princess Matilda from Enchancia were alight. Matilda made too much noise that would rival Cassandra's energy while the purple necklace around her neck had Rapunzel's interest. Roland well he was shy mostly, being polite with the occasional question of why was her hair blonde.

With the explanation of her being the sun drop, Roland became quiet again while Matilda took Rapunzel out of her bassinet and held her towards the queen and King Roland the first.

"She has magic like my amulet! Whiz bang!" The princess cheered, having the queen smile and King Roland the first glance at her with a scolding tone.

Rapunzel was put back in her bassinet soon after.

Princess Elsa of Arendelle, thankfully to Rapunzel, was an infant like her.

And blonde too.

King Adgar was a friend of Airanna's from childhood and it was claimed that she and Elsa would visit the other often when they were old enough.

But for the moment, Elsa only cuddled her snowman plush and cooed to Rapunzel like they were having a conversation which made their parents laugh.

Grown ups were outlandish with babies. Rapunzel didn't get it. Nor did she get Arianna's excitement over a kingdom called Moonshine.

Though if the kingdom of Moonshine had a child, the infant only hoped he or she wasn't like Matilda.

…

"Excuse me! I'm a prince!"

Eugene didn't have time to deal with a snobby four-year-old who proclaimed to be a future guard of the baby princess with sun drop hair.

He and his parents had only arrived a few minutes before. Would've been earlier if it wasn't for the rough seas the night before.

Yet the little girl in front of him had the audacity to call him a butt face.

"You're still a butt face!" She yelled.

"Cassandra, be nice!" The captain of Corona's guards scolded before kneeling to Eugene. "My apologies young prince. She's been excited for Princess Rapunzel these last few days."

"Everyone is," Eugene grumbled. "She can't walk or talk yet but even Mommy and Daddy are excited to meet her!"

"And I take it you aren't?"

"Well no. I've never been near a baby before but they cry so much."

The captain of Corona's guards told Cassandra (_What a stupid name_, Eugene thought) to go back and guard the baby girl with sun drop hair before brushing some hair from the prince's face.

"Prince Eugene, Princess Rapunzel is the happiest baby you'll ever seen. She rarely cries," He assured, seeing the boy's unsure look. "You'll see tomorrow at her christening."

Christening. Such a fancy word. Eugene didn't care for it.

But it did explain why his maid Veronica had packed his best suit next to his play clothes.

Still to him all this fuss over a baby was a bit unnecessary.

What could Princess Rapunzel do that he couldn't?


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Rapunzel loved being held by anyone. Except for women with raven curly hair as spit up from the morning's feeding ended up on a maid.

Was she named Mandy or Kristen or Idina? The infant didn't care, watching gleefully as the woman screamed and ran off before Willow took her in her arms.

"Today's the day Punzel," She smiled, seeing her niece at ease. "You'll be introduced to all of Corona. I've never seen my big sister this happy and to think she almost lost you to someone else. The nerve of some people."

Rapunzel cooed, looking down at her aunt who lacked shoes. She knew she liked her for a reason before putting a foot in her mouth.

"Everything's all set for my little girl's christening," Frederick smiled, standing beside Willow and stroked his daughter's hair. "I made sure we have extra guards in case anyone dares to take my sunshine away again."

"The Mother Gothel incident affected you didn't it?" Willow asked in surprise. "Frederick, the woman's dead. It's not like someone else is going to do what she did."

"Oh they will. Like a thief, some stupid kid interested in science, and whoever else wants to take advantage of Rapunzel's healing magic. You can never be too careful these days."

"Fred, a four-year-old wants to be my niece's guard. That's a little far fetched."

"Cassandra's a little protective of Rapunzel is all Wilhelmina. Kinda like a big sister," Arianna smiled, taking Rapunzel from her sister. "Mommy was told by a maid that you had spit up on her my little one. You can't do that with everyone sweetheart."

Rapunzel took her foot out of her mouth and hugged her mother to the best of her ability as between her and Frederick, the infant felt the most comfortable in their arms.

Though she didn't get the fuss over her christening. If she was lucky, she'd probably fall asleep after the first ten people.

…

Eugene hated suits. He hated it even more that his hair had to be combed back.

"Be a good prince for Queen Arianna and King Frederick Eugene," He mimicked Veronica's last words to him before he had left with his parents to Corona under his breath, groaning at the sight of Cassandra.

"Your face is a whole butt now!" She laughed before messing up his hair.

"Hey! My mommy just had this hair combed!"

"I'm doing you a favor. Besides the princess isn't going to her own christening with combed hair. Though I can't go. Daddy says I'll just hog Rapunzel to myself. Whatever that means."

"I think it means that you wouldn't let anyone see her except for grownups. I'm happy with your daddy's de-sic-son," Eugene smiled.

"Of course you are," Cassandra frowned. "But if you hurt her, you'll go to the depts of hell just like the Gothel lady. If you don't, we'll play lava together."

"I play lava all the time!"

"Great! See you later butt face!"

"It's Eugene!" Eugene groaned before feeling a gentle tap on his shoulder. He smiled at the presence of his mother, Queen Alexis of Moonshine. "Mommy?"

"It's almost time for Princess Rapunzel's christening sweetheart," she smiled, taking his hand. "Daddy's already with the king."

"Did he see the baby? Is she pretty?"

"Very pretty with golden hair."

"Is it true that she's the sun drop?" Eugene asked.

"How'd you know that?!" Alexis chuckled.

"Cassandra."

"Oh your little friend?"

"She's not a friend. Friends don't call each other butt face," Eugene grumbled before seeing a crowd in front of him. "Mommy, lots of people here just for a baby?"

"They're excited sweetheart. Rapunzel's gonna be a heir to a Corona. Just like you are to Moonshine," Alexis explained.

"Do I have to marry her when I'm a grownup?"

"Well no. You can marry whoever you want when you're older."

"Your mother's right son," Edmund said, taking Eugene in his arms before sitting him on his shoulders. "Thought you can use a better view with all these grownups around."

For the first time since his arrival, Prince Eugene Fitzherbert of Moonshine found himself giggling in pure glee, the excitement of meeting the baby princess growing inside his veins.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Eugene had never seen a baby as beautiful as Rapunzel before. Waiting patiently just to see her had paid off as Edmund and Alexis bowed and curtsied before Frederick and Arianna.

"She's such a darling," Alexis smiled, seeing Rapunzel chew on her stuffed chameleon. "Is that your friend little one?"

"She only parts with it during feeding and bath time," Arianna smiled softly. "Frederick even calls it Mr. Frog."

"As a joke," Frederick assured, clearing his throat before kneeling down towards Eugene. "You waited a long time haven't you Prince Eugene?"

"Yes King Frederick," Eugene replied. His Rs were off but he didn't care. Glancing at Rapunzel, he got a little worried. "Is she going to eat me?"

Frederick laughed, patting his head in reassurance.

"No she's not. Son, she doesn't even have teeth yet."

Eugene blinked. How was he supposed to know? In Moonshine he didn't see babies that much.

With permission from Arianna, he carefully glanced at Rapunzel who dropped her stuffed chameleon.

Eugene giggled as she reached out for him and grabbed one of his fingers. For once he had to give Cassandra credit. Rapunzel had her hair all over the place.

"Hello little baby. You're a heir just like me."

…

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Who knew she could be bored at her own christening? Grownups were not only weird but now boring too.

Rapunzel had almost fallen asleep with her best friend in her mouth before she glanced at someone a little older than her.

His chocolate brown eyes caught her off guard as did his hair. Messy and unruly like hers. Maybe it had been combed before but being an infant she couldn't tell what hair looked like unless it was her mommy and daddy.

Her mommy said the boy in front of her was called Eugene. Eugene. She liked that name. It wasn't too wild or shy, reaching out for him.

She adored his giggle. Though she didn't know why. Rapunzel wanted to eat his fingers but looking up and noticing something better.

Eugene's nose. It was so funny looking that she couldn't help but grab it.

And she did.

"Hey! Let go! Stop it!" Eugene yelled.

Rapunzel giggled at his annoyed voice before letting go. Her bottom lip quivered. Maybe it was the tone of his voice that had her stop so suddenly as she started to cry.

..

Now he'd done it. Cassandra was going to kill him. That was if he survived time out first.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Eugene apologized, feeling tears in his own eyes.

"We know sweetheart," Alexis assured. "King Frederick, Queen Arianna, Edmund and I assure you that Eugene didn't mean any harm."

"Rapunzel was getting restless anyway," Arianna assured, taking her daughter in her arms and patted her back. "All these people coming to see her."

"It's a miracle it didn't happen sooner," Frederick added, stroking Rapunzel's hair. Seeing her calmed down, he smiled. "Prince Eugene, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I got mad," Eugene frowned. "I understand if you don't wanna be Mommy and Daddy's friend no more."

"Why would I do that? Moonshine is one of my allies."

"Friend?"

"Yes dear. Friend," Arianna smiled, brushing back his hair.

"Son, why don't you go play?" Edmund suggested with a soft smile. "We wouldn't want you bored would we?"

Eugene shook his head. Being with Cassandra was going to be torture if she ever found out that he unintentionally made Rapunzel cry.

But as the saying went what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Let alone him as the prince of Moonshine bowed to Frederick and Arianna before running off to find his new frenemy.


End file.
